


Sweet Krosp

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Cat, Chocolate, Gen, hologram, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krosp goes fishing and ends up in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Krosp

Krosp rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the sun warmed clover. This was the life, he decided. Humans to feed him and hours spent bathing in the warm autumn sun; which, he thought sadly, would sun stop being so warm. His solitude was ended by a shadow falling over his little patch of clover. He looked to his left and saw Oggies goat like feet several inches from his face. He then planted his face firmly back into the clover. 

“What.Do.You.Want!?” The white cat’s muffled voice issued from the clover.   
“  
Ve vant to show hyu sometink, Mr. Kitty Cat,” The tan skinned Jager giggled. Krosp looked up at him. “What could you feral idiots possibly have to show me?” He asked with suspicion. “Fish!” The blonde Jager replied.  
Krosp looked at him with disbelief. “Fish? Where did you guys find fish, we are miles from any water.” Oggie rolled his eyes and proudly told him, “Dimo sniffed out a pond, it iz crystal clear und full of fish as big as my arm.” He held out said arm. Krosp was enticed. “That big you say, hmm,” he pondered the dangers associated with believing Jagermonsters. “Show me it!” His belly overrode his brain. Oggie grinned and took off running; Krosp leapt up and ran after him. “Wait for me!”

“Hy hear dem!” announced Maxim. The long haired purple Jager was standing on a rock with his head tilted. His red cloak billowed out behind him, giving him the appearance of a mythic hero; the wind almost blowing his broad brimmed hat off, quickly destroyed that image. “Hy’m almost ready,” Dimo said from where he knelt behind a fallen tree, the green Jager’s brow furrowed in concentration. He took off his yellow plumed cap and ran his hands through his shoulder length black hair. “Hope dat idiot don’t ruin it,” he said as he stood up. “He von’t,” Maxim said as he jumped down and pulled on the back of Dimo’s greatcoat, causing him to almost topple over. “Let’s go,” He ran into the woods, followed by an angry green Jager.   
Krosp followed Oggie down the path, gleefully thinking of ways to cook his fish dinner. He almost didn’t notice Oggie stop and narrowly avoided running into him. “Behind dose bushes,” Oggie pointed. 

The cat ran over and jumped onto the fallen tree; there he spied a crystal clear blue pond with hug Koi fish swimming lazy circles. Krosp could not believe his eyes, Oggie was right, they where they size of his arm!   
“Do you have a pole?” He greedily asked the monster. “Sure, let me go get it!” Oggie ran off into the woods, laughing. Krosp felt a twinge of unease at the way the young Jagermonster laughed. He shrugged it off and stared into the pond, having to wipe the drool from his mouth. After several minutes he became inpatient and decided to go ahead and try and catch a fish himself. I’ll just jump in and try and grab it. So saying he took off his red coat, crouched down, closed his eyes, and jumped in headfirst.   
And hit the thickest water he had ever felt. He opened his eyes to find himself encased in mud, wait (he sniffed and licked his arm), not mud, chocolate! He was covered from head to tail in chocolate! He started to panic and try and lick it off, but there was too much and soon he had an upset stomach to go with the ruined fur. But where did that lovely pond and all those tasty fish go? He looked up and found his answer; they were swimming above his head, a simple hologram generator. The same used to by people all over the world to make wonderful parlor tricks. He tilted his head back and screamed the first word to come to mind: AGAATHAAA!  
By the time she found him he had a layer of flies and that chocolate had hardened. “Krosp, what on earth has happened to you?” The golden haired teenager had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. He turned his sticky neck and moaned, “Jagers”.


End file.
